Family Album
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Aeryanna and Aeryn discover the family past....


Family Album  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. A scene was borrowed from Farscape 3rd season. 'Thanks for Sharing' written by: Clayvon C. Harris and Directed by: Ian Berry. I give credit to all the authors of books I might have read over the years that help teach me to tell a story. Just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Beta's on holiday please forgive all mistakes. Rated: G-shippy  
  
Aeryanna sit in the middle of the terrace, watching images from earth dance before her. It had been a whole cycle since they had been to earth, a lifetime for a seven cycle old.  
  
The images of her Grandpa and Aunt Olivia laughing so hard it looked like they were going to fall out of their chairs. It had been at her birthday party on earth when she had turned six. Daddy was so proud that Mommy had finally baked a cake on her own. Remembering her Mommy's pride with that beautiful smile that always warmed Aeryanna all over.  
  
Daddy was making such a big production of it. He had Mommy sitting next to her while Grandpa, Ian, all her aunts, uncles, and cousins sit about the table. The lights had been lowered.  
  
Daddy said the effects would be stunning. Pushing the door open with his hip Daddy came through with a large cake, full of candles, in his hands.  
  
"Ta Da!" He had trumped in. "Happy birthday, Aeryanna."  
  
She remembered how everyone started to clap their hands. Oh, the excitement of getting a cake from her Mommy. Then it happened. Someone's foot in the wrong place.Daddy tripping and then dancing.Mommy jumping up.then.  
  
Aeryanna laughed softly to herself. Mommy and Daddy really looked funny wearing cake on their faces. It was one birthday party she would never forget.  
  
Now another one had passed and she was stuck her on Moya with no one really caring if she did just turn seven. She would cry, but she was a big girl now and Ian would only tease her, by calling her baby.  
  
Angrily she slammed the vid chip down. Why did the old, ugly Scarrans have to bother them now, anyway? Her DRD pushed against her foot.  
  
"I'm okay. I just wish the Scarrans would go away. I just wish we could go back to earth. I just wish." A tear slid down her cheek. Irritably she wiped it away.  
  
Picking up another chip she put it into the viewer, pointing to it. "See, Hector, that's Grandpa and me at Disney World. We got to see this great big mouse. His name was Mickey and that's Mini.and that's Cinderella. She's a Princess.she's married to a Prince. I made sure Daddy didn't kiss her. Mommy was around and I didn't want her getting mad at him."  
  
The images glowed as Moya changed orbit around the planet they had stopped at. Looking up Aeryanna saw the two-distance moon's glow as they came into view. "See that, Hector. Grandpa walked on his moon when Daddy was a little boy. Frelling Scarrans. It's all their fault we're stuck here."  
  
Taking the chip out of the player she replaced it with another. An image came on of a room full of bunks with sleeping children in them. A figure of a woman dressed in a black uniform came into view, as she hurriedly made her way down the roll. The soldier said in a soft voice. "Aeryn.wakeup. Wakeup...Aeryn wakeup." The woman sits on the last one. A small child setup holding her covers close to her face. "Aeryn, don't be afraid. My name is Xhalax Sun. I'm your mother. You mustn't revile to anyone I was here. Do you understand?  
  
The small girl nodded her head.  
  
"I came to tell you something. Aeryn, your life was not an accident.and it was not an assigned birth to fill the ranks. Talyn, that's your father's name. He and I.choice to have you.you were conceived in love. Our love. I wanted you to know this. It makes you special.we wanted you...and we love you. Go back to sleep now."  
  
The soldier stood up to leave as the vid fell silent. Sitting in astound surprise Aeryanna couldn't believe what she had just saw. How.? Where did it.?  
  
From behind her a voice said. "I wanted to let you know about your grandmother on my side of the family."  
  
Aeryanna spring to her knees and twirled around to face her mother. Smiling softly Aeryn made her way over to her daughter. "I knew you had started keeping a Family Album and I though."  
  
"This is my grandmother.your mother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And that little girl was you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Setting back Aeryanna looked back down at the viewer. Aeryn joined her daughter; managing to sit down next to her.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I didn't think the Peacekeeper allow two soldiers to fall in love?"  
  
"They don't. It just happens sometimes."  
  
Aeryanna looked up at her mother. "Like you and Daddy.I know the Peacekeepers wouldn't like me because I am a mix .but Mommy what happen to your mother and father?"  
  
"They're died."  
  
"Did you ever get to meet them again?"  
  
"Xhalax.my mother.your grandmother we did meet again after I was with your father."  
  
"Was she still a Peacekeeper?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Aeryanna looked back at the vid chip. "Was she mad that you left the Peacekeepers?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Aeryanna whispered. "Did she.did she not love you any more?"  
  
"In the end before she died.she told me." Aeryn took her daughter's hands into hers. "I was there when she died. I held her in my arms.she told me that she loved me."  
  
"How did she die, Mommy?"  
  
"You remember us telling you about Captain Crais?"  
  
"Yeah. Did he kill her?"  
  
"Yes, he thought he was keeping me safe. He didn't know."  
  
Sensing her mother's sadness Aeryanna patted Aeryn's hands. "Mommy, if it is painful to talk about I understands."  
  
Her baby was growing up so fast. "No, I want to share what I can of my side of the family."  
  
"Did you ever meet your father?"  
  
"No. He died before I was able."  
  
"I'm sorry you didn't get to know him and really love him."  
  
"I am too."  
  
"What was his full name?"  
  
"Talyn Lyczak."  
  
Standing on her knees Aeryanna had a bright idea and said excitedly. "Mommy, can we do a vid telling what you know of your parents."  
  
Laughing Aeryn shook her head. "I don't know much.just about everything I told you."  
  
"I know but this could be added to the Family Album for Ian and sissy." Aeryanna reached out and patted Aeryn's baby belly.  
  
"All right. You know you're just like your father."  
  
"I don't know how. Daddy says I'm just like you."  
  
Aeryn hugged her daughter close to her. "Then I guess that means you are the best of both of us. Happy birthday, honey."  
  
Aeryanna burred deeper into her mother's arms. "I love you, Mommy, forever and ever."  
  
Finis 


End file.
